Coming Home
by Debstennersson
Summary: Based when Natasha is Tony Stark's assistant in 'Iron Man 2' and Clint is working for S.H.I.E.L.D in 'Thor'
1. Missing You

"So... How have you been?" he asked softly through the phone. I could hear the heavy pitter patter of rain through the phone. I smiled, as though somehow he'd be able to see if I was or not, so he wouldn't worry.  
"Okay, I guess. Mr. Stark isn't exactly a highlight of the day, especially when he makes it so obvious he's hitting on you. It's hard to get any alone time." I laughed into the phone. I heard his sweet, comforting laugh back.  
"Hitting on you, eh? Do I need to come talk to Mr. Stark for you?" he joked.  
"That's what I'm here for."  
"You sure? I could bring along this guy we dealt with today. The guy was like the Terminator on steroids. ALOT of steroids." he asked jokingly. I laughed at his comment, just imaging that image.  
"No, I think I can handle him." I laughed lightly. He laughed back. There was a long silence, like we were waiting for the other to break it. "When will you be home?" I asked softly.  
"Not for a few months, I'm afraid to say." he replied upset. I looked down at the desk I was sitting on, trying to hold back any tears.  
"But, you said.."  
"I know, I'm sorry, Natasha. I really wish I could come home sooner." he interrupted sadly.  
"Well, I miss my best friend." I whispered, the tears running down my cheek, off my chin, and onto the tight black dress I wore.  
"I miss mine too, Natasha." he replied sorrowfully. "I'll try to be back as soon as possible, I promise. I have to go now. Bye Nat."  
"Bye Clint." I said as I hung up the phone. I hopped off the desk, rushing to my room, hearing the clicking of the bottom of my heels. I heard a door open swiftly and out stepped Stark. I tried to hurry even faster so he wouldn't see the tears and mascara running down my face.  
"Natalie? What are you still doing up?" Tony questioned. I stopped dead in my tracks.  
"I was just finishing up a phone call, Mr. Stark. I was just leaving now." I responded, my back still turned toward him.  
"Are you okay, Natalie?"  
"Fine sir. I'll be on my way now if that's alright." I replied quickly.  
"Yes, go on. You don't need to stay any longer. You've worked hard today." he said, concern in his voice. I rushed off, without another word, to my floor of Stark Tower. Since I was having to 'watch' over Tony, I couldn't leave, so billionaire Stark gives me my own floor, which was nice honestly, but empty. Once I was in my room, I stripped down out of the dress to my bra and panties. I walked into the bathroom, washing the running mascara and other remaining make up from my face. I dried my face and made my way to the walk-in closet, going to the back to find Clint's sweatshirt. I unclasped my bra at the back, letting it falling to the floor. I pulled the baggy, soft, cotton sweatshirt over my frail body. It may have swallowed me, but it smelt like him, it made me feel like he was here. I walked over to the bed as I began pulling bobby pins out of my hair. I dropped them on the side table and crashed down onto the bed, face down. I pulled the covers over my body and turned toward the table, picking up the picture of Clint and I. We took it a few years back, when we first met, when we went on our first mission as a couple. We were tourists in Italy, a newlywed couple on their honeymoon. Clint is standing behind me in it, his head resting on my shoulder, arms wrapped around me. We're both smiling, my hands on his, and you'd never know we were faking it. But, all these years after thinking about it, I wasn't. I don't think he was either. It seems so real, I wanted it to be real. I crossed my arms over the picture, holding it close to my heart, and felt the tears stream down my face. I wanted him back. I wanted to tell him that he means more to me than just a 'best friend'. He is so much more. I drifted off to sleep, the picture still on my heart.


	2. I Love You

The next day was filled with paperwork, paperwork, and oh yeah, more paperwork. I sat in the office at the desk, sorting through all the work, organizing, filing, signing. I decided that a little break was well deserved and just backed away from it all for a few minutes. But when I turned around in the chair, I saw the window wide open. I haven't touched that window since I've been in here, and it was completely shut when I came in. I jumped up swiftly, searching the office slowly. 'No one would've gotten past me to the door, so they're still in here.' I thought to myself until I stopped dead in my tracks, hearing soft breathing behind me. I turned around swiftly, grabbing the intruder by the collar of their shirt, missing their neck, but when I looked up at their face, this was no intruder, just a little birdie stopping by.  
"Woah! Easy, Hot Sauce! This jacket is new.." Clint said as he threw his arms up defensively. A light smile spread across my face as I let go of Clint's collar.  
"You lying little birdie." I said sarcastically, referring to his 'not going to be home for a few months' crap.  
"Well, the surprise would've just died if I didn't say something." he replied, smiling back. I enveloped him in a hug, wrapping my arms tightly around him. He embraced me back, resting his chin on my head. I just stood there, taking him in, knowing he's home safe with me, letting the tears and mascara run onto his neck. He pulled away when he felt them, lifting my chin so our eyes met.  
"Nat, what's wrong?" he asked concerned.  
"I jus... I lo... I just missed you so much." I stuttered to him, almost saying the words I didn't want to come out yet. "And, I'm just glad you're home safe."  
"I missed you too, and you know I'm always going to come home if I have you to come back to." he replied softly. He wiped the tears and make up residue away. "Don't cry anymore, your make up's going to run even more, but I honestly don't know why you even put it on." I stared into his eyes, inching closer, but stoping myself before our lips met.  
"H,how long will you be here?" I stuttered nervously. He smiled lightly.  
"I'm back. I'm not leaving." he replied. I looked up at him in shock, excitement.  
"Clint, that's, oh my god!" I screamed as I locked him in an embrace again. I held onto him for as long as I could not wanting to let him go. Then I did something that I didn't regret, but really hope I didn't just screw up my life. I pulled away and pressed my lips to his. I ran my hands up his body, and tangled them in his hair. God, I've wanted this for so long. It felt so amazing, his lips aginst mine. I could get used to this, the way it feels, the way it makes me feel. I released his lips slowly, opening my eyes and stared at him in shock.  
"Clint, I, uh, I.." I couldn't speak. I felt my face turn 50 shades of red. I pulled out of his embrace, my hand lingering upon his, but he held it tighter and pulled me back against his chest.  
"Natasha," he whispered softly, "what was, was that real, was it-"  
"I love you, Clint. I'm in love with you. I sleep in your sweatshirt every night, the one you let me wear when it was negative 60 degrees in my apartment, and you held me close to you. I hold that picture of us on our first mission close every night you're not here. It all makes me feel like you never left, that you're still here. I'm not a sentimental or even emotional person unless I'm around you, Clint. You bring out my soft side, a side I never thought I had until I met you. I don't want you to ever leave me again. I want you. I need you, because I love you." I confessed. His rough hands came up and held my face, taking my mouth with his. I moaned into his mouth at the open mouthed kiss we had. He pulled away still inches away from my lips, us both breathing heavy.  
"You-"  
"You have no clue how long I've wanted you to say that. You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that, to taste you. To feel you close." he whispered against my lips. I stared at him in shock.  
"Re, really?" I stuttered.  
"I've wanted you ever since I met you." he replied.  
"Why haven't you ever said anything?" I questioned him, bringing my hands up to stroke his cheek.  
"I'm not that kind of person...and you didn't seem to be either."  
"But I'm not the same person when I'm with you. I'm me." I whispered against his lips, inching closer.  
"I love you." he whispered before we locked lips again. I cupped my hands on his cheeks, as he brought his hands down, gripping my waist, pulling my hips against him. He turned me, still on each other's mouths, walking me back toward the desk. As we walked back, I began stripping his clothes from his body, his jacket, his shirt. He began to unbutton my blouse, letting it fall. We then crashed into the side of the desk, and I frantically began pushing everything off the desk, papers, pens, pencils flying everywhere.  
"Mr. Stark? All the papers?" he moaned against my lips.  
"Don't care...need you." I moaned back into his kiss. I felt his hands moved to the skirt, unzipping the back, then he pulled it down and I shimmied it down off my legs. He lifted me onto the desk, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. I drew my knees up along each side of his thighs, then he reached back, pulling legs around his waist. He drew out a throaty moan from me as he settled between my legs. He began pressing kisses all along my neck, then to my jaw, coming to my lips. He stopped, staring into my eyes, stroking my cheek, looking almost in tears.  
"Babe, what's wrong?" I asked him, resting my hand on the nape of his neck.  
"I just...just can't believe I have you." he said softly. I felt the tears in my eyes. Just knowing that someone wants me, was enough to make me happy, for me to know I made someone happy. Truly happy. I locked his lips with mine again, pulling him even closer to me.


	3. He Loves Me

I laid there, my leg hooked around his, my fingers lingering along his cheek and in his hair, his arms wrapped around my waist, holding me close to him. I stared into his eyes, and he began pressing light, playful kisses to my lips, drawing out a soft laugh from me. I leaned my fore head against his, getting lost in the moment, until I heard the door open.  
"Natalie, what is all this?!" Tony asked angrily as he walked into the office. My eyes became wide as I stared at Clint. "Natalie!" I was about to get up, when Clint held me down, signaling he would take care of it. I saw him get up halfway, throwing his jacket on quickly and jumping into the chair to talk to Tony.  
"Who the hel- why are yo-"  
"Yeah, Rushman is in the bathroom. I'm just covering for her while she's there." Clint interrupted Tony. I swear if I don't lose my job for this, Tony is probably the most forgiving boss ever.  
"Well, one, you're doing a terrible job, because these papers should not be everywhere, and two, who are you?" Tony asked Clint sarcastically.  
"I'm her...brother." Clint responded hesitantly. 'Greaaatt excuse... If Tony knew what I did with my 'brother'...' I thought to myself.  
"Her brothe-"  
"If you don't believe me, you can go ask her yourself. She should be out soon."  
"That won't be necessary Mr..."  
"Francis." Clint replied quickly with a smile. Tony then left, still concerned, probably to look for me.  
"My brother?" I replied laughing once he left the room.  
"Well I could've said your 'man' and he would've been all over me with questions." he said as he smiled down at me. He reached down helping me up off the floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck, as he locked his around my waist.  
"My 'man'." I said seductively, as I kissed him. "I could get used to that." he smiled against my lips. I pulled out of his embrace so I could change back into my discarded clothes. He threw his back on quickly and ran back over to me, pulling the zipper up on the skirt, using that as an advantage to run his hands up my sides and around to my stomach. I turned myself in his arms so I was facing him, wrapping my arms around his neck.  
"You really have to go?" I asked him softly.  
"No, I don't have to, that's entirely up to you," he replied with a smile, "but if Tony walks in and sees what you do with your 'brother', there's definitely going to be a big concern."  
"I haven't ever cared what people think of me anyway, so that may not be too bad, but I do have work, as you can see." I responded seductively, then referring to all the discarded pens and papers and such.  
"I'll be on your floor waiting." he whispered softly, pressing his lips to mine.  
"I'll be there." I whispered back seductively. He pulled out of my embrace, giving one last kiss, hands lingering over each other. Then he made his way out the window to my floor. When I got to my floor that night, it was no longer empty...it felt like it should. That night, I didn't feel so empty, with his arms around me, knowing he was no longer just a 'best friend'. He's my man. I'm his woman. I'm his... He's mine.


End file.
